Wolves and Angels
by cma911123
Summary: The world was reborn, but now something is threatning to end the world for good. The evil of Darcia that spread to the Paradise Flower has been reincarnated as a false Flower Maiden, created from alchemy. Tsuki and her pack are fooled to believe that this is the real Lunarflower and now they must find Cheza to set things right before this new evil Flower destroys the world. Rated M
1. The Moonlight Hunt

Hi people! Here is my Wolf's Rain fanfic! ^_^

I've been working on it for some time now, but it isn't until now that I feel like I've been going somewhere with it. It unfolds in the new, reborn wold after the series ended. The original characters will be in it, but bear with me, not until later chapters, but they have a huge roll in this fanfic.  
**ALL** the characters from the series 'Wolf's Rain' are copyrighted to** STUDIO BONES, NOT ME.** But the _fancharacters_ are copyrighted to **ME.**

****Since the wolves in the series have names that means something (Kiba means fang, Toboe means howl, ect.) My characters names also have meanings that can be accosiated with them. Here's a little list :)

Tsuki - Moon  
Shippou - Tail  
Manako - Eye  
Kichigai - Madness  
Mimi - Ear  
Mokushi - Apocalypse  
Shiro - White  
Tomodachi - Friend

Thanks for reading, please, if you have the time, I would love to get as many reviews as possible. All kinds of critiques are welcomed, as I want to improve my writing!

Anyway, here's chapter 1. :)

_The Moonlight Hunt_

The moon shone upon Tsuki's face. It was an amazing feeling that made her feel stronger. The night was clear and the wind felt warmer than usual as it blew through her bright grey coat. She ran through the ground, the grass felt unusually soft under her paws, as she sniffed the air for after the scent of a deer she was chasing. The wind changed direction and she managed to pick up a strong scent leading her north. Without making a sound she changed direction and noticed her pack member, Mimi coming up to her from behind.

Without saying anything they exchanged looks and split up to surround their pray. A few other wolves joined the hunt, and followed Tsuki north.

The deep was spotted, right nexto to a spring of water. Tsuki knew the place from what the humans called 'the spring of life'.

The water in the sping was as clear as glas and the deers reflection in it looked as real as another deer would have.

Tsuki moved closer to the unsuspecting deer. She knew from excperience that they needed to surprise it, if they wanted to have a chance to get it. Some of the other wolves sneaked to the other side of the spring to surround the deer.

Behind the tall grown grass and tree-trunks they looked like shadows in the dark of the night.

As the omega wolf of the pack, it was Tsuki's job to start the attack, but she needed just a few more seconds.

The wind changed directions again, this time it blew south, which made the deer pick up their scent.

Now was the time, and Tsuki sprang into gallop towards the deer, and when it tried to flee by running into the direction of the spring, the other wolves charged too. Very soon, almost ten wolves held it down on the ground while trying to finish it off. Mimi, the brown wolf was the one who bit the deers throat off and killed it.

The deer was not big enough to feed the whole pack but at least a few bellys would be filled. As the leader Tsuki was the one who had right to take most meat out of them all. She gobbled down large peices of meat, all from the best part of the deer, while she also ripped off a large peice of the deers hind leg. She took the meat and left the other wolves to eat up the rest.

Tsuki went with the meat to an old hollow tree, where she was met by her little pup, Shippou. Shippou was overjoyed to see her and wanted to play, while wagging his tail cheerfully. Tsuki dropped the meat to the ground and tried her best to encourage him to eat it. He was only a few weeks old, and he was barely trained to eat proper food.

Then, from inside of the hollow tree, another big, grey wolf approached her.

"I suppose the hunt went well" the old male said.

"Yes it did" Tsuki answered. "But there are not much prey left in this area. We can't even find enough food for everyone anymore"

The grey wolf which was known as Manako sighted.  
"That is an issue" He said. "Hopefully Kichigai will have good news with him when he returns."

Kichigai was Tsukis mate and Shippou's father, the alpha male of the pack and also Manako's son.

"Don't excpect too much of him" Tsuki said. "That moron wouldn't find a boar even of he was looking at one"

Shippou was chasing after a moth around Tsukis paws, without showing any interest of the meat at all.

"Give the boy a rest" Manako chuckled. "That's my son you're talking about after all" He had an amused look on his face. Tsuki remebered that he once said that she and Kichigai reminded him of himself and his mate, which was dead since long.

Shippou shortly gave the meat up, allowing Manako to take the meat she brought home. He grabbed the meat in his jaws and gave her a thankful look as he want inside the hollow tree. He was an old wolf, the oldest in their pack, so he was too weekened and untrained to hunt anymore so it was usually his task to look after Shippou when everyone else was gone.

Tsuki was pleased to have Manako looking after her son. She looked up to him and wanted Shippou to grow up to be like him. Tsuki layed down her head on her paws after giving out aloud yawn, however she didn't fall asleap, not without knowing that some of the other wolves had returned to look after Shippou.

_

The sun stood high on the sky and what looked like a young man walked on a sidewalk in the quiet city, called Karuta. He was following a strong and sweet scent, but he could't recognize what it was.

Whoever looked very carefully could see that this bright-haired young man, really was a big, dark grey colored wolf. Kichigai knew, like many other wolves how to cast a illusion upon himselft to make his apprence look human. If humans saw that wolves still existed there could be trouble.

His normally yellow wolf eyes were in their human form green and they were completly busy scanning the pale concrete lanscape infront of him. This new scent puzzled him and he felt a strong urge to find the source of it. It smelled with a sweet capturing aroma which seemed to shout 'find me' to him.

He started running, he knew that his pack, as well as his mate Tsuki was excpecting him back long ago, but he couldn't abandon this feeling. He had to know.  
The scent led him a few miles outside the Karuta to a small meadow. It had a sign which said: "_The Noble Garden Of Darcia. In memory of the new worlds father_"

However Kichigai didn't pay much attention to the sign. Or the statue that portraited a wierd looking man with long hair.

The meadow was covered in daisys as far as the eye could see, and Kichigai felt that they smelled simmilar to the scent he was following, but it still wasn't it.

Beside the meadow was a big mountain and beyond it was a forest, which was unfamiliar to him. He smelled the air once more and realized that there weren't any humas around. So he abandoned his human disguise in order to hone his senses even more. The scent was driving him crazy now. The dark grey wolf smelled the air severals of times and traced the scent to the mountain which he ran to and climbed, searching among every stone and rock, without any sucess.

When he was at the top he had already ran around the mountain in a spiral-like pattern. Thankfully the mountain was not a big one, but still big enough to weeken the scent on the top. Kichigai was exhausted from the long journey from home and from sniffing the air after the mysterious scent, so he decided to take a break. He spotted a small patch of moss, which grew on the ground. It looked like a good spot to lie down so he walked against it, but when he sat his paw on it he suddenly fell..


	2. Beginning of a Disaster

Chapter 2 :)

Since the wolves in the series have names that means something (Kiba means fang, Toboe means howl, ect.) My characters names also have meanings that can be accosiated with them. Here's a little list :)

Tsuki - Moon  
Shippou - Tail  
Manako - Eye  
Kichigai - Madness  
Mimi - Ear  
Mokushi - Apocalypse  
Shiro - White  
Tomodachi - Friend

Thanks for reading, please, if you have the time, I would love to get as many reviews as possible. All kinds of critiques are welcomed, as I want to improve my writing!

Chapter 2  
_Beginning of a disaster_

It had been almost twelve days since Kichigai left the pack in order to search for new territory, and Tsuki was getting worried. He wouldn't normally be gone for more than four or five days. Her mind crossed that humans might have seen through his human disguise and shot him, or worse, maybe even tortured him in order to find the location of the whole pack.

She wasn't the only one worrying. Manako would often stay at the top of a nearby hill to look for him to return. He didn't eat much either and Tsuki was worrying for him too. The whole packs mood also changed, with their leader gone. Especially among the young males, who was on the edge of challanging eachother for the title of alpha male.

Luckley Tsuki managed to hold them down most of the time, but sometimes two males would fight each other ferouciously and badly wounding one another before Tsuki had a chance to interrupt.

The pack contained almost as many as twenty individuals, exlouding Shippou. Most of them were female but there were also some males. Other females were also very tense and tried to hang on to a certain male so that _if _anyone of them would manage to win the title, they would be chosen the omega.

However there was one female who really didn't seem to care. It was Mimi, the only brown wolf in the pack, who was as calm as ever, not seeming to care about what happened around her. Mimi was one of the more submissive wolves, she was after all rather new in the pack.

Tsuki didn't know much abot Mimi, but she knew that Mimi had a past with humans, she was supposed to be a pet of some kind. Its was a mystery to Tsuki how any wolf could lower themseves enough to become some humans pet. Mimi was kind of akward around the others, and she didn't seem to know how to socialize with them. Maybe she didn't know what having a high pack rank meant?

On the other hand she was very fast and an excellent hunter so Tsuki let her stick around. It was better for her to be with them rather than with the humans anyway. Infact, any wolf would normally be welcomed in their pack. Tsuki liked to think of them as a family, even though they had their ups and downs she and Kichigai always managed to calm the other wolves and remain liked by the others.

Her thoughts were interupted by Manako, as he howled to call Kichigai home, which he had done every now and then throughout the day. His howl sounded sad and melancholic.

Tsuki raised to her feet and walked to him. As she walked up to the hill he sat his folded his grey haired ears back but he didn't look at her. She gave him a playful push with her head, but he still wouldn't take his eyes away from the path that Kichigai left.

It hurt Tsuki to see the old wolf so down. But after all Kichigai was his pride and all that he had left of his dead mate. Tsuki never met her but Manako told her that Kichigai looked much like her.

Before Tsuki had a chance to say anything to him she heard growling from behind her and before she even turned around two young males started fighting each other. Tsuki quickly ran towards them to stop them, but before she got to them another wolf interfered. To Tsuki's and everyone else's surprise it was Mimi.

Mimi tackled down one of the males and Tsuki quickly took care of the other one by biting on to his throat and pinning him to the ground. The young grey wolf let out a loud whine and put his tail between his legs, as did the other one when Mimi, too, pinned it to the ground with her teeth.

The young males drew away from the two females, probably very ashamed to be defeted by a submissive female. Wihtout saying anything and they walked away, Tsuki noticed that Mimi gave them both a sharp look. It was a good thing that Mimi interupted the fight, but it was not her place to do that, so Tsuki had to let her know that.

She approached Mimi with her fangs bared and growled.

"What was that about? Do you not know better than to let the leaders hande this kind of situation?" Tsuki snapped.

"I am sorry, there was just something.."

"Something what?"

"I don't know. Sort of like a strong feeling to keep them calm. I am sorry, it will not happen again."

Mimi's pink ear ornament suddenly caught Tsuki's attention. It reminded Tsuki that Mimi wasn't brought up with other wolves, after all and she decided to let it slip. Maybe she didn't know any better..

"Not one more time, are we clear?" Tsuki growled.

"Clear as day."

Just a few hours before sunrise, Tsuki felt a familiar scent in the air. It was Kichigai! She quickly got on her feet and accidentaly awoke Shippou as ran towards Kichigai to greet him. As soon as she saw him her senses seemed to fade away and her mind was filled with joy and relief. She litteraly threw herself on him, which made him loose balance and fall to the ground.

Tsuki wasn't the only one who noticed the return of the leader. Many other wolves came to greet him and welcome him back, including Manako.

"Did you find anything?"  
"Where have you been?"  
"We're so glad you're alive!"

Many questions and statements filled the air before Kichigai even had a chance to speak.

"Friends, it is good to see you again!" Kichigai greeted them after they had calmed down a bit. "I bring you both sad news but even better news." The wolves listened to him carefully. "I have not been able to find any good hunting places for us to go, however, our pack has still been blessed!"

The wolves exchanged excited looks to each other.

"I have found the secret garden from the legends and in that garden, the Legendary Flower Maiden is waiting for us and she will help us find paradise, a place where wolves rule supreme!"

The pack litteraly went insane with happiness.

"We are the chosen wolves and we shall go to paradise together!"

The wolves ran around, jumped in the air and some howled as loud as they could out of happiness. Tsuki went up to her mate and stroked her head against his.

"Are you really sure? I thought it was all a fairy tale?"

"No, it wasn't. I saw her, with my own eyes, she's real Tsuki. And her scent was wonderful! Can you imagine what it will be like? To be the alpha couple of a pack in paradise? We will be above every living creature, we will be Gods, the mother and father of the new world, can you immagine?!"

"Calm down ya big show-off!" Tsuki teased. "First we have to get there in one peice, remember? You know what the legends tell, don't you?"

"Whatever you say, my queen." Kichigai said and playfully nibbled on her ear.


	3. Scent of the Wretched Flowers

Chapter 3  
_Scent of the Wretched Flowers_

Almost as soon as the sun rose, the pack got ready to leave. Convincing all the wolves in the pack to go had not been a difficult task.

They had a long way ahead of them that took the entire pack almost a week to go before they reached the mountains Kichigai had found. The aromatic smell that filled Tsuki's nose felt so intoxicating and she could tell that it affected the other wolves too. They seemed to be more tired and slower than usual.

While Tsuki stopped them every now and then to give them much needed encouragement, Kichigai seemed to be blinded by his goal and refused to stop. Tsuki and Manako took turns over carrying the little pup, Shippou in their mouths as soon as he became to tired. At the foot of the mountain, Tsuki ordered the pack to rest.

"What? But why?" Kichigai almost yelled at her.

"Look at them Kichigai. They need it." Tsuki replied calmly as the tired wolves sat down, panting for dear life. Most of them looked skinny and miserable.

"But we're almost there!"

"And they need to rest in order to climb the mountain. Besides we haven't found a decent meal in _ages! _The least we can do is to let them rest, if only just for a day."

"They can do it and whoever can't doesn't derserve to. Remember who is up there? Its the Flower Maiden! Anyone who falls behind is left behind!"

"Do you even hear yourself? What about our son, look at him! He can't go on anymore without some rest and neither can most of the others!"

"Then they are not fit to go to paradise."

"Kichigai, enough now." Tsuki tried but it fell on deaf ears.

"Let's go everyone, we have no time to rest, who ever falls behind is left behind!" Kichigai shouted to the pack.

"But we're almost there, we need our energy!" Being stubborn, Tsuki tried once again. "What difference does it make if we get there today or tomorrow? All I ask is one day."

"No, she's waiting for us, we have to go. Now!" Kichigai glared at her and turned away. Some other wolves got up on their feet to follow Kichigai, but others couldn't find strenght to do so.

"It is alright!" Tsuki shouted. "The ones who feel like resting up here for a while can stay here with me." She noticed that Kichigai turned and looked at her with a deadly glare, but Tsuki stood her ground and would not give in.

Kichigai snorted and continued with a few wolves. The majority stayed behind with Tsuki to get some rest, at last.

Tsuki layed down next to Manako, who had been too tired to go on. Even Shippou, who used to run around constantly, almost driving his mother crazy sometimes, was too tired to do anything else than lie down.

"Mom, why isn't daddy here? What's the hurry?" he asked innocently.

"It's alright, little one. We'll catch up to dad later. Make sure you get some shut-eye now when we can." She said and gave her son a lick on his nose and couldn't help but to yawn herself. It was her duty to stay awake and look over her tired pack members, but as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier it was hard to resist sleep.

"I'll be on guard if you like to sleep." Manako said as he looked up on her with one eye.

"No, you need to rest. It's alright."

"Is it really? Tell me, when's the last time you got some proper sleep?"

"Well, I.."

"I will look after the others. Don't underestimate me, I used to be a pack leader too, remember?"

"No, it's not that, I know you can do it, but you need to sleep too.."

"Because I'm old?"

"No! I mean.."

"Be quiet and sleep now."

If there ever was another wolf Tsuki would even concider obeying, it would be Manako, so she slowly shut her eyes and fell fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes again, Shippou was still sleeping between her paws, right where he fell asleep. The hunger still roared in her stomach, but at least she had gotten some rest. Most of the other wolves were still sleeping, but others had gone up already.

There was about fourteen wolves left with her at the foot of the mountain. Kichigai and the others had to be at the peak already, so Tsuki gathered the wolves and followed. There was an unpleasing scent in the air, besides the flower scent, that made Tsuki feel unease. Something was going on and she did her best to hide her worry from the other wolves.

The higher up they got, the clearer was the unpleasing scent and it didn't take long for Tsuki and the other wolves to recognize it as blood. At the top of the mountain there was a small tunnel that looked as if someone had tried to hide it. The bittersweet smell of both flowers and blood came from there. Tsuki decided to go down there by herself, in case there was still something dangerous there, but many other wolves objected. In fact, to Tsuki's surprise Mimi stepped foreward and volunteered to go in there.

"The others need someone to lead them and if there truly is something down there that's got the others.. it's only natural that someone with a low rank, such as me, should go first and find out." Mimi said.

"But you shouldn't have to go alone. Do we have any other volunteers?" Tsuki asked, but the wolves remained quiet, exept for Manako.

"I'll go."

"No." Tsuki said firmly. "You stay here with Shippou, end of story. If no one else wants to then I'll go."

"But.." Mimi started, but fell quiet as Tsuki gave her a stern look.

"Let's go."

Since the wolves in the series have names that means something (Kiba means fang, Toboe means howl, ect.) My characters names also have meanings that can be accosiated with them. Here's a little list :)

Tsuki - Moon  
Shippou - Tail  
Manako - Eye  
Kichigai - Madness  
Mimi - Ear  
Mokushi - Apocalypse  
Shiro - White  
Tomodachi - Friend

Thanks for reading, please, if you have the time, I would love to get as many reviews as possible. All kinds of critiques are welcomed, as I want to improve my writing!


	4. Blood of the Wolves

Hi there! Just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter contains **blood, violence and** **death**. If you are sensitive to this, then please skip this chapter :)

Chapter 4  
_-Blood of the Wolves_

It was a grusome sight that met the two wolves. Everyone exept Kichigai was lying on the floor, dead. Their throats had ripped open and there was blood everywhere. The scent of death filled their noses.

"Everyone..." Mimi silently whispered.

"Be on your guard, Mimi." Tsuki said as they went deeper into the tunnel. As much as she wanted, Tsuki could not show Mimi how bad she felt. She had to be strong. But she was worried about Kichigai.

The two wolves were on the edge and both of them were filled with grief and anger over their dead comrades. They kept running and after a while the tunnel lead to a large room. Tsuki was relieved to see Kichigai there, almost unharmed. He had a few wounds, but they didn't look very deep.

Infront of Kichigai was a large glass dome, filled with water and neither Tsuki or Mimi could take their eyes off what was in it.

It was her. The Flower. _She was real_! She was dressed in some sort of brown fabric, she had very long purple hair, snow white skin and her eyes were tightly shut. She was hanging from thick chains on her wrists and her neck and she was compleatly still. The water in the dome were only half full and if Tsuki hadn't known any better she would have thought she was dead.

"This is it. She is here, I must awake her. The blood of the wolves..." Kichigai mumbled to himself, without taking his eyes off the sleeping flower.

"Kichigai, what happened? Are you alright?" Tsuki asked, but he didn't take any notice of her.

"They needed to die." He said after a while.

"What?" Tsuki and Mimi exclaimed at the same time.

"She must wake up, we have to awaken her, Tsuki. The blood of the wolves, it will wake her up."

"Please, tell me it wasn't _you_ who killed the others." Tsuki pleaded.

"It was for a good cause. For paradise." Kichigai's eyes were wide open and his pupils had shrunken, which acually gave him a _mad _look on his face. He bared his fangs, revieling that they there were covered with blood.

"No..." Tsuki said in disbelief.

"Help me, my love." Kichigai said. "Let's kill them all and use their blood wake the flower up and go to paradise together." He walked towards Mimi, but Tsuki stood between them.

"You're mad! Over my dead body will I help you with this sort of thing!" she growled at him.

"Tsuki.. we will.. go togehter.." he charged at them, but Tsuki was quicker than him and avoided his open jaw. Mimi quickly jumped to the side to avoid him as well. Then it seemed that he lost interest of them and made his way out of the tunnel.

The rest of the pack was still outside and tsuki didn't want to think of what he may do to them. Or to his_ own son_.

Tsuki and Mimi ran as fast they could, but Kichigai was faster than them. When they got out from the tunnel they say Kichigai attacking his own pack members, trying to rip their throats off. A protective instinct took over Tsuki's mind and she threw herself on him and tried to snap him out of it. She bit what ever she could get a hold of and tried hard to stay on him.

Manako also joined the fight against Kichigai and tried to hold him down, but somehow it seemed that Kichigai had powers he never had before. He shook off both Tsuki and Manako without problem and then he attacked his own father. He managed to get a bite of the old wolf's face, causing one of his canines to sink into Manako's eye and puncture it. Manako screamed out in pain and tried to shake Kichigai off.

Tsuki and a few other wolves came to assist Manako, but the damage had already been done. Manako fell on the ground writhing in pain. An unfourtunate wolf that went' for Kichigai's throat was almost decapitated by Kichigai's powerful bite and it linply fell down on the ground.

"Stay back!" Tsuki ordered the rest of the wolves. "Mimi, take Shippou and Manako and hide!"

Mimi quickly did was she was told and supported the old wolf on her side and picked up the small pup in her mouth.

The tired and emaciated wolves weren't much of a fight for Kichigai's newly found strenght and one by one he finished them off in the most grusome ways. But he couldn't do that to his mate. Not to Tsuki. She was already wounded and struggled to stand on her feet.

"Stop.. please.. think of our son.."

"What about paradise, Tsuki? Can't we go there together?"

"No, not like this. You can rot there alone!" Tsuki said and using her last powers she charged into the tunnel again, having only one thing in mind. She was going to kill the Flower Maiden.

**Author's Note:**

Oh mai, blood, blooed everywhere! Poor little wolves. Maybe they'll meet again in paradise?

Since the wolves in the series have names that means something (Kiba means fang, Toboe means howl, ect.) My characters names also have meanings that can be accosiated with them. Here's a little list :)

Tsuki - Moon  
Shippou - Tail  
Manako - Eye  
Kichigai - Madness  
Mimi - Ear  
Mokushi - Apocalypse  
Shiro - White  
Tomodachi - Friend

Thanks for reading, please, if you have the time, I would love to get as many reviews as possible. All kinds of critiques are welcomed, as I want to improve my writing!


	5. The False Flower

It was rather easy break the tubes that were conected to the glass dome , causing the dome to explode to tiny peices of glass raining down on them. The flower girl fell to the ground and Tsuki grabbed her by her hair and tried to drag her away. She didn't even notice that the girl's eyes were opened.

Suddenly something snapped and the hair Tsuki was pulling was torn off, leaving her holding strands of hair in her mouth. The flower had been taken by Kichigai, who now gently held her between his jaws before carfully placing her on the ground infront of him. Her once long hair were bit off into rather short, uneven pieces.

To Tsukis dismay the girl started moving and she put her arms around Kichigai.

"This is it." Kichigai whispered and looked at her. "Mokushi."

"Mokushi?" Tsuki asked. She couldn't believe that all these awful had to happen in order for a so called paradise to appear. So much pain.

The girl turned to Tsuki. Her eyes were as red as blood and it sent shivers down Tsuki's spine. There was nothing in her eyes. No emotion at all, just a cold and empty stare.

"You.." She said quietly to Tsuki. "You are not a chosen one."

Kichigai turned and looked at Tsuki and suddenly she realized that it was not att all the same mischeivous, caring eyes that she would normally see. They were filled with lust. But not lust for her, but for Mokushi and paradise.

"You can not come." Mokushi said and looked at Kichigai as if she wanted him to do something about it.

"I.. no, not her.." Kichigai said and looked at Mokushi with begging eyes. "She's my mate."

"Paradise can not open with such a weak-hearted wolf with us."

"Paradise will not be opened at all by the likes of you! It is supposed to be a happy place, where we all can live in peace. But a paradise being opened by such sorrow and cold-hearted greed is not truly a paradise at all." Tsuki snapped and growled as she bared her fangs.

She charged at them, in a hopeless attempt to do at least some damage. To her suprise, Kichigai wouldn't do her any serious damage. He would only do enough to keep her away from Mokushi.

Suddenly without warning, when Tsuki was busy trying to get past Kichigai, the Flower Maiden charged against her. Somehow she made her fingernails grow longer and she scratched Tsuki right across the face, leaving deep cuts, which temporarily blinded her. She cried out in pain and recoiled, giving Mokushi another chance to scratch her, with her long claw-like fingers.

This one hit Tsuki's neck and reached down to her throat. The wound was not deadly, but very painful. Mokushi moved quickly and managed to scratch Tsuki many times. Little by little Tsuki ran out of energy and strenght to defend herself any further.

She looked up and saw the blurry figure of Mokushi, just about to give a finishing blow when suddenly Kichigai stood between them.

"No, please. She will die on her own now, let's just leave her here."

Mokushi looked completely furious.

"Fine." She snapped and turned around, walking towards the tunnel that would lead out.

Tsuki could feel Kichigai's warm nose against her own.

"I'm sorry." He said before leaving with Mokushi.


End file.
